Delicate Matters
by PopiAle
Summary: Rosalia (Lia), Josephine (Josie), Nicole, Lucas and David have been best friends ever since they met in 1st year. They are now going into 5th year with some of the famous Wotters (James and Fred), but this isn't like any of their past years. Weaird things are happening. A lot of drama, mystery and friendships are tested. I guess you could say these are... Delicate Matters.


**Hi! This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction. for those of you who follow my other story (Radio Rebel: Other Side of Story) then I'm sorry, but I decided not to continue that story until I've finished writing it. But now I'm gonna concentrate on this story.**

**I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

***~~~Lia's POV~~~***  
My name is Rosalia Garcia, but my friends and family call me Lia. I just turned 15 in June the 13th and I am going into my 5th year at Hogwarts as a Gryffindor. I was born in Spain, but my family and I moved to England when I turned 11, just before I started school. I have a younger sister, Violeta, who is now 11; she will be starting Hogwarts this year. I don't have much family here England, just Violeta, my mami (mom) (Camila), my papi (dad) (Roberto), my papi's aunt (Tia [Aunt] Sofia), my papi's two cousins and their wives (Tio [Uncle] Manuel [with Aunt Kira] and Tio Jorge [with Aunt Cristy]) also my two cousins (Javier [5] and Teresa [2] the kids of Tio Manuel and Tia Kira). Before we moved to England I hadn't met any of them before so I'm not really close to them, just my Tia Sofia.

My sister and I are very different, both personality and appearance wise. She has pin-straight dirty blonde hair going down to her shoulder blades, honey eyes (light yellowish brown) which she got from our grandma and light skin (although I hate to say it but, her skin tans a lot quicker than mine even though her skin is light We both wear glasses though, except she will never be caught wearing them and she only wears contacts, while I on the other hand, wear my glasses when I'm too lazy or my eyes are tired.

I know what you are thinking 'So what if you are different? That doesn't mean you don't get along.' But honestly, we don't. We have quite a big age difference, and including to that, we don't have ANYTHING in common so we are always arguing. I mean, yes, I love my sister but she is so annoying and irritating sometimes!

Tomorrow we are going to Hogwarts, so I finish packing all my things and I get ready for bed. I put on an old baggy t-shirt and some pyjama shorts. I braid my long, wavy, honey brown hair in a fishtail and I brush my teeth. I then go to my parents room to say buenas noches (goodnight) (yes I still kiss my parents goodnight). I go back to my room and I quickly go to sleep.

I hear my alarm go off and I see it's 6 o'clock in the morning. I get up and go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I go back into my room and change into a simple purple t-shirt, black running shorts, grey sleeveless hoodie and running shoes. I take my hair out of the fishtail, brush it and put it up in a ponytail. I grab some money, the house keys, my earphones and iPod. You must be thinking 'Hey! Wizards don't use muggle electronics', but a great Spanish muggleborn wizard had his own company which made muggle electronics like iPods, phones, TVs and computers with a magical twist, so now pretty much all wizards use electronics too and luckily we are allowed to use them at school... Just not in class.

I walk out of my room and go down the stairs into the living room and start stretching. This summer I decided that I needed to get fitter, because at the end of last year my friends and I played hide and seek and after I ran I was extremely exhausted even though I didn't run much. So since the start of summer I wake up in the morning go for run around the neighbourhood, then come back, have breakfast and then take a shower and get dressed.

After I finish stretching I walk out of the house and start to jogging. My parents already know that I'll be back sometime between 7:30 and 8 o'clock, just before breakfast, so I don't bother writing a note.

I love where we live, there aren't many houses and it's a magical town, but there's a small muggle town very close by, which is where I head to first in my morning runs. It takes about seven minutes to get there, and then I speed up a little bit. The town is very small, with only a few cottage houses, some small shops and a town square in the middle of the town with a fountain which has a bronze statue of its founder on top.

I keep running through the town until I get to the town square. Once there, I sit down on the edge of the fountain to rest for a bit. I look around me at the shops near me. I see a small cafe, a jewellery shop, some shop that sells knitting stuff and then I finally see the small bookstore. I get up and walk to the store. I open the door and the little bell above the door makes a soft dinging sound letting the owner know that there is a customer. The old man known as Mr Clarke looks up and smiles at me. He has a bit of messy white hair, a wrinkly face and body and a thick white moustache. I come into this store a lot. You are probably thinking that I'm a bookworm if I come into the bookstore so often, but I'm not. I actually don't read much. The reason I come in here so much is because I love talking to Mr Clarke, he tells amazing stories of when he was young. His wife, Andrea, is Spanish too so he knows a bit of Spanish which is awesome.

"Hello Rosalia, how are you this morning?" He asks with his croaky soft voice.

"I'm well Mr Clarke. Going back to school today actually, so I thought I'd come to say goodbye before I leave." I reply with a smile. When I speak people usually think I'm American when they first meet me and that's because my English teachers were all American so I picked up the American accent. My sister on the other hand, has a British accent, and my parents... Well they have a Spanish accent.

"Oh that's too bad that you are leaving. Tell you what, I'll go call Andrea and we can all have a chat and some tea. How does that sound?" he asked with a warm smile.

"Sounds great! I'd love that." I replied.

With that he slowly made his way to the door behind the counter and up the stairs which lead to the apartment (or flat as British people call it) he shared with his wife.

I started looking through some books and I found The Hunger Games' third book. I took it knowing that my two friends Lucas and Nicole had read the two other books and had fallen in love with them, and they would want to read the third book. I looked through the other books, but didn't really find anything interesting.

"Rosalia? Is that you?" startled I quickly turn around looking for the source of the voice. I sigh with relief when I see a tall boy with green eyes and spiky dirty blonde hair. He was wearing muggle black jeans, an orange t-shirt and some black and white sneakers.

"Oh hey Jake, you startled me. What are you doing here?" I ask. Jake Steinfield was a fellow 5th year Gryffindor. We don't really talk that much, we used to talk a fair bit but since the start of 4th year we haven't really talked. He is the best friend of James Potter, Fred Weasley and Steven Anderson, some other fellow 5th year Gryffindors.

"Well my family and I just moved into town recently- the magical town- and I decided to explore the muggle town before we go back to Hogwarts." he replied.

"Oh well in that case, welcome to the neighbourhood!" I exclaim, stretching my arms outwards as if motioning to the town. He lets out a small chuckle.

"Thanks. So do you live around?" he asks as he leans on a shelf.

"Yep, house 13." I reply.

"Hey isn't that the huge house near the lake?"

"Well I wouldn't call it huge, but yes, yes it is." my house is quite big actually. It is a 3 storey house. It has 3 big bedrooms and 2 guest rooms, a big kitchen, one big living room on the bottom and a smaller one at the top (which is where we have a grand piano, two guitars and a fireplace), a study, 3 bathrooms (my parents' one which is connected to their room, the one my sister and I share and another one that the 2 guest rooms share.), it has a big backyard with a pool, a laundry room, cellar and attic. I don't like to brag, but I gotta admit that my family has a lot of money. Remember the 'great Spanish muggleborn' who has the biggest magical electronics company? Yeah? Well, I might have forgotten to mention that he is my abuelo (grandfather). Also, my parents both work in the ministry (which is why we moved to England) and they are both the heads of their respective departments.

"Oh that's cool." Jake replied.

I didn't get to say anything back because that's when Mr Clarke and his wife came down.

"Rosalia! Que bueno verte otra vez!" Mrs Clarke (or Andrea) said enthusiastically. (Rosalia! So good to see you again!")

"Buenos dias Mrs Clarke." I smile at her with a small smile. (Good morning Mrs  
Clarke.)

I walk towards her and give her a hug.

"Oh Rosalia, why don't you introduce me to your friend?" I frowned for a second not knowing why she started talking in English but then I remembered Jake who was standing behind me awkwardly.

"Oh right! This is Jake, we go to school together and he just moved to the neighbourhood." I say motioning to him "Jake, this are Mr and Mrs Clarke." Mrs Clarke gave me a pointed look. "Uhh... I mean Andrea and Felix Clarke, they own this bookshop."

"Very nice to meet you Jake!" Andrea says with a warm smile and gives him a handshake and so does Felix.

"Lovely to meet you too Felix and Andrea. I see you speak Spanish like Rosalia." he says trying to make small talk.

"Oh yes, I am from Spain too." Mrs Clarke replies.

"That's great. Well I have to go but it was nice meeting you, I'll make sure to visit in the holidays. See you later Rosa-Lee." he said with a smirk on the last part. When we used to talk, he would call me Rosa-Lee because he knew I hated it.

I roll my eyes and wave goodbye to him.

I go back to the Clarke's and we talk until I have to go. I say goodbye to them, pay for the book and I leave the store. I start running again and once I am near home I check the time and I notice it's only 7:15 so I decide to go to the lake. Not many people like to go to the lake, but Violeta and I go there all the time. It's kind of a magical place, ironically. The water is not greenish like most lakes are, it is more like a vibrant blue. There are a lot of trees around, but my favourite is a big tree which I go often to to read or just have fresh air. The grass around is a lime green, which is my favourite colour.

I run around the lake 10 times because it's not very big. I then decide to sit under my tree and just enjoy the peace and quiet. I close my eyes and just lie there enjoying the warm weather. I finally decide to head back home when it's 7:45.

I go inside and I see my mami cooking breakfast.

"Buenos dias, Lia. Como estuvo tu corrida?" my mami asked when she saw me come in. (Good morning, Lia. How was your run?)

"Estuvo bien. Me despedi de Andrea y Felix. Ah! I descubri que mi compañero, Jake, se ha mudado aqui serca." I replied leaning against the counter. (It was good. I said goodbye to Andrea and Felix. Ah! And I found out that my classmate, Jake, has moved in nearby.)

"Ah que bueno! Nuevos vecinos. Podes ir a despertar a tu hermana, por favor?" she said looking back at what she was cooking. (Oh that's great! New neighbours. Can you go wake up your sister, please?)

"Okay, ya voy." I reply with a sigh. (Okay, I'm going.)

I walk up the stairs and start walking down the hall. I pass the 2 guest rooms and their bathroom and the I get to my sister's room. You can easily tell it's hers because on the door it has written 'Violeta' in pink and purple letters and it has a bunch of heart stickers around it. I open the door and go inside.

Her room is quite big actually (Although mine is bigger). The floor is carpeted with cream carpet and there are toys and books all over the floor. The walls are pink and and yellow and they are covered with posters of her favourite actors, actresses and musicians. There's a white wood bed in the middle with hot pink sheets on them, where my sister is sleeping right now. There's two night stands next to the bed which match the bed's white wood. To the left, the whole wall is covered by her big closet and to the right there's a bookshelf and a desk which has a lot of papers on it. My sister is very messy, so there are a lot of clothes thrown in what should be empty space between the door and the bed.

"Violeta! Mami dice que the levantes!" I exclaim once I'm next to her bed. (Violeta! Mom says you have to get up!"

I hear her groan so I smack her with a pillow.

"Okay ya voy!" she screams clearly annoyed. (Okay I'm going!)

I see her getting up so I go out of her room and keep going down the hall. I walk past my parents' room, their bathroom, the bathroom I share with my sister, and finally I reach my room at the end of the hall (which I love because it's far away from all the rooms, so it's more private). I twist the knob and walk in.

My room is a bit different to my sister's. The floors are wooden (most of the house's floors are tiled) and I have a fluffy lime green rug next to my bed. My bed is next to the wall on the far left corner and it is made of dark brown wood and it has white sheets which have paint splashes of all colours on them. Next to it is my night stand (also made of dark brown wood) with a lava lamp on it, a book I had been reading, my wand and my glasses. The closet covered the whole right wall and my desk was just on left of the door and my bookshelf was next to it. The walls were a bright turquoise. And my room was very clean and tidy unlike my sister's.

I put my iPod and my house keys on my night stand and I left the room. I went back downstairs but I went through a small hallway which lead to the dinning room. Even though there is only four of us, the table fits 12 people. The table is made of black wood which contrasts the white tiles on the floor and it has an orange tablecloth with gold patterns threaded on it. There is a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling too. There are 4 silver plates right now with shiny silver cutlery and 3 long and thin glasses with orange juice in them and 1 cup of coffee fro my mami because she doesn't like juice.

I walk to my chair and sit down. My papi sits at the nearest end of the table, with my mami sitting to his left and Violeta next to her. I sit to his right, where I have my back to the door.

My papi and Violeta are already sitting down and soon enough my mami comes in with a big plate of pancakes. Even though we have two house elves (Tikki and Rocco who came with us from Spain), my mami still helps them out when she can. She sits down and we start to eat.

Throughout breakfast my papi makes gross jokes, my mami tells him off and my sister and I just laugh... So just the usual. Then we get up and I go upstairs to take a shower because I know my sister won't want to shower first anyways. I go into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I get in and I wash my hair with my Rose shampoo and put on my Vanilla conditioner. Then I wash my body with my Cucumber liquid soap (which is more like just a fresh smell). Then I get out of the shower and dry myself off. I wrap my cream-coloured towel -which has 'Lia' embroiled on it with elegant lime green letters- around me. The towel was a gift from my abuela (grandmother) and we all got one. Violetta got a yellow one with purple letters, my mami got a white one with orange letters and my papi got a light brown one with navy blue letters.

I walk to my room and close the door behind me. I open my closet and look for some comfortable clothes (I actually prefer muggle clothes so I only have muggle clothes). I finally pick black skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt which says 'I (heart) Cookies' in bold black letters (it doesn't say heart, it has an actual red heart) which was a gift from Nicole and dark grey combat boots.

I walk out of my room and I see that my sister was coming out of the bathroom. I walk back into the bathroom to dry my hair. I decide to straighten it and I leave it out. I brush my teeth (although my side fringe was getting in my way when I was spitting) and leave the bathroom once again.

I go back to my room and I open up my trunk, which was at the foot of my bed, and I take out my jewellery box. I take out a necklace with a thin silver chain and a light blue crystal in the shape of a star. The necklace was given to me by my abuela before we left Spain. I also take out a silver charm bracelet. It had 7 charms each representing something: 2 crotchets (musical notes) joined together (my love for music), a star (I love starry skies), a heart (love of my family), a camera (my love for photography), a dreamcatcher (always follow my dreams), a dog paw (the dog we had in Spain) and a paint brush (my love for art). I put both of them on and place the jewellery box back in my trunk. I then decide to finish packing.

I packed a separate bag with my book, my glasses, my wand, my phone and iPod, earphones, some money, a navy blue hoodie in case it got cold and my new Prefect badge. Yep I had been made Gryffindor's 5th year prefect. I was extremely happy when I got the letter with the badge.

Once all my clothes and books were packed I took my trunk and took it downstairs. I placed it near the door that lead to the garage (where our 2 cars were kept) where I knew Tikki or Rocco would take it to the car.

I checked my phone and I saw it was 9:45, meaning we had to leave in 15 minutes if we wanted to make it in time. I took out my phone and decided to go on a group chat with my four best friends: Nicole Fynn, Josephine Quirk (Josie), Lucas Lefebvre and David Moretti.

Lia- Hey guys! R u ready 2 go back 2 Hogwarts? :)

I waited a minute before I got a reply.

Josie- Yep! I'm already on my way to the station

Nicole- I don't want summer to end! But I do wanna c u guys! :-*

Lia- I'm heading to the station in 10 mins and can't I cant w guys :)

David- Yeah I know u miss me Lia, but don't worry, we'll c each other in 1hr ;)

Lia- Yeah right! You wish David ;P

Lucas- U guys r so childish... I dunno if I wanna go back to Hogwarts ;)

Nicole- Like u can talk Lucas!

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, so I look up and I see Violeta wearing a black skirt, a white blouse and a jean jacket, silver flats and her hair is tied in a side ponytail.

Lia- Ughh, my sis just came down. I can't believe I'm gonna have see her the whole year from now on 'till we graduate!

Lucas- I hear ya sister! Ur not alone in this one :/

Lucas also had a little sister, Emilie, who was starting Hogwarts this year too. Lucas and I had a lot in common family wise. We both had younger sisters who we couldn't stand, we were both from another country... Well sort of, his parents were both born in France but he wasn't, but they still only talked in French between each other.

Lia- Well I gotta go, c u guys at the station :)

I texted when I heard my parents coming down. We all got in the car and I put in my earphones and listened to music for the whole 45 minute ride.

Once at the station, papi got to carts to put our trunks in. My parents had bought Violeta and I a small snowy white owl with black marks on her belly and wings. It took us a while to agree on a name but we finally agreed on Oreo because she was black and white.

We walked through King's Cross Station until we reached platforms 9 and 10. We walked in front of the barrier and my papi and mami went through saying they'll see us on the other side. I was about to go through when I saw how nervous my sister was.

"Violeta, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien." I said to her trying to calm her nerves. (Violeta, don't worry, everything's going to be fine.)

She looked at me and said, "No estoy preocupada por la pared... Que pasa si quedo en Slytherin?" (I'm not worried about the wall... What will happen if I end up in Slytherin?)

I didn't even know she was worried about that.

"No importa en que casa quedes. Solo importa que seas feliz en esa casa. A mami y papi tampoco les importa en que casa estes." I reassured her and she obviously relaxed. (It doesn't matter what house you end up in. The only thing that matters is that you are happy in that house. Mom and dad don't care what house you end up in either.)

She was about to start to go through barrier when we heard a small voice.

"Excuse me? Could you help me get to platform 9 and 3/4?" We both looked behind us and saw a little girl. She had olive skin, chocolate brown hair and eyes and she was quite skinny. She was wearing jeans, a black shirt, a grey hoodie and some brown ankle boots.

"Sure. I'm Rosalia by the way, Rosalia Garcia, and this is my sister Violeta." I said motioning to my sister who smiled at her and gave her a small wave.

"I'm Penelope Adams, but please call me Penny." she seemed very shy, so I decided to not ask her too many questions.

"I'm guessing you're a 1st year, right?" she simply nodded. "I thought so. Well it's Violeta's 1st year too. But anyways all you have to is run through that wall." I said pointing to the barrier. She looked at me like I was crazy so I said, "Violeta, why don't you go first?" she nodded and ran through the wall into platform 9 and 3/4.

"Now you go." I said turning to Penny. She took a deep breath and ran through the wall. I followed them through the barrier and then walked to my parents who were already saying goodbye to Violeta.

"Te portas bien y estudia un monton. Si necesitas algo envianos una carta o preguntale a Lia." my mami said to her and then hugged her after she nodded. (Behave well and study hard. If you need anything send us a letter or ask Lia.)

Mami let go of her and dad gave her a hug too. Then my dad said to me, "Estudia y buena suerte con tu trabajo como prefect. Y divertite con tus amigos, okay?" (Study and good luck with job as a prefect. And have fun with your friends, okay?)

"Si papi." I replied and gave him and mami a hug each. (Yes dad.)

My sister and I then got on the train. While we were walking I saw a Penny sitting in a compartment by herself so I stopped Violeta and said, "Por que no te sentas con ella?" she looked to the compartment I motioned to and she nodded and knocked on the door and went in. (Why don't you sit with her?)

I kept walking and I soon bumped into Lucas and his sister Emilie.

Lucas and I looked so much alike that people used to think we were siblings (although he IS like a brother to me). He has well-combed honey brown hair (like me), skin with a soft tan (like me, except his seemed a little darker now), hazel eyes (like mine, except his were more on the brown side while mine were more on the green side) and he wore glasses too (he didn't like contacts). His sister doesn't look that much like him. She has medium brown hair, pale skin, but they have the same eyes. Today Lucas was wearing dark blue jeans,a scarlett red shirt with a yellow lion (Go Gryffindor!) and black converse.

"Hey Emilie! Violeta is a few compartments down, if you wanna sit with her." I said to her. She was wearing brown shorts, a white blouse, navy blue jumper and black flats. We had met quite a few times since Lucas and I were best friends, therefore Violeta and her had met before and I guess you could consider them friends.

"Thanks Lia. See you later guys." She walked down the hall and I saw her go into the compartment Violeta and Penny were in.

"Oi come on! David and I already found a compartment." Lucas said and he motioned me to keep going down the hall. We finally reached the compartment and I pulled my trunk in.

"Lia!" yelled David once I got inside. He then tackled me with a huge hug.

"Ugh, David! I can't breath!" he then let go of me and I saw a smirk on his face.

"Well I do have that effect on girls... I leave them breathless." he said getting all cocky.

"You wish. Now instead of daydreaming could you help me with my trunk?" I said with an eye roll but still smiling. I hate to admit it, but it's kind of true, most girls do find him attractive. He has long blonde hair which covers his eyebrows, icy blue eyes and he is quite tall already. He was wearing dark grey skinny jeans, a plain white v-neck t-shirt and black sneackers. Even though a lot of girls are attracted to him, he doesn't have an eye for any of them, in fact he likes our good friend, Nicole (but she has no idea).

Lucas and David finally helped me put my trunk above us. So then I took my badge out of my bag and put my bag in a seat next to the window.

"Well I've got a prefects meeting but I'll be back later." With that I turned around and left the compartment and made my way to the prefects compartment.

I had a strong feeling that this was going to be an interesting year, and I'm sure it will be, because my gut is never wrong.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked the first chapter. I know not much didn't happen but I just wanted to introduce Lia first. I promise it will get better though! (Well I hope so!) **

**Please comment because it really does help and I would also appreciate it if you follow/favourite this story and/or me! **

**TeamCookies**

**Peace out! Adios! **

**~PopiAle xoxo**


End file.
